Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a variety of quality control scenarios, spectroscopic information may be acquired from a sample to analyze and/or evaluate the sample. Accordingly, current systems could benefit from e.g. improvements and/or alternative or additional solutions to enhance quality control.